Master of Puppets
by Peregrym
Summary: Deidara reflects over his relationship with Sasori while watching him repair his puppets. Oneshot, tiny tad bit of yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, also the title comes from the song by Metallica.**

**Master of Puppets**

* * *

He craved even more than he got. It was unbearable, how was he supposed to live through it?

He refused to think about it, he was living in denial and he knew it. But.. Admitting to himself that those feelings might be true, it was just too much. He'd rather just stay in the background and watch..

Art was a bang and, goddamnit, this boy was a fucking blast.

He sighed again and leaned against the wall. The redhead was once again working on his puppets, it seemed that was all he did. Working, ignoring people and being stiff.

Oh if he only could get him to be more.. like a human being, which might be too much to ask since the redhead was a freaking puppet.

It didn't bother him in the least, though, it was more of an excitement to be honest.

The blonde was watching the redhead work on his puppets. The slender hands going through every inch of them, making sure everything works perfectly and just as he wishes.

"Sasori, un?"

"What is it, Deidara?" He didn't even look up, concentrating fully on the puppet in his hand.

"Do you know how to love, un?"Deidara asked carefully, not daring to insult his friend.

The redhead stopped and just stared at the puppet before him for a few seconds, then he glanced up at Deidara.

"..Maybe one of these days you'll find out, Deidara." With that his attention returned to his puppets.

'One of these days? What do you mean, un?'

He continued watching him, feeling a tingling sensation in his stomach.

It was an undying love of some sorts. At least from the blonde's side. The redhead.. Was too complex to even be understood, even if you had been his teammate for quite sometime now.

Deidara wasn't sure why he had such fascination for Sasori. It had began many years ago. Smiling, Deidara recalled those first memories.

* * *

_'Sasori? Why don't you eat, I have never seen you eat and you barely sleep or anything like that, un. Why?' Deidara looked at Sasori, they were on their way to some shitty village and Deidara couldn't stand the boredom he was sensing coming._

"_That's really none of your business, but since I suppose you won't stop bugging me until I tell you, I might as well get it over with.." Sasori shrugged._

_Deidara remained silent._

_Sasori slowly unbuttoned his Akatsuki robe, making Deidara wondering what the hell was going on._

_'Fuck, is he gonna flash me now? Pervy little boy, un..'_

_But Sasori seemed not to care and when he was finished he pulled the robe aside and showed Deidara his body. The blonde could only stare. _

"_You're a puppet, un.." _

"_Why yes, I am. Is there.. Something wrong, Deidara?"_

"_No.. Nothing at all." Deidara didn't really expect to see this. Sure he had seen alot of fucked up things in his days, but this? A boy that looks to be in his young teen's being a fucking puppet._

_Either you had to be crazy or just plain fucked up for joining Akatsuki._

_Peering at Sasori again, who still hadn't buttoned his robe, Deidara smiled and thought that this psycho redhead wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me like that, Deidara?" Sasori asked without looking up.

The blonde instantly blushed and looked away. "No, no reason at all, un."

Deidara didn't dare to look at Sasori for yet another while, incase the redhead would be mad. You never knew what kind of mood he would be in, and that was one of the more annoying aspects with him.

You didn't know what kind of feelings he still knew, you didn't know how much he felt or anything, but damn if you got on his bad side, you might die anyday within the next month.

Sasori enjoyed to play with his victims, mostly because he got to experience emotions he most likely would never have experienced again, but also because he got to put them through the numbing pain he had felt himself.

Deidara smiled lightly, while closing his eyes, once again thinking about the good ol' days with the psycho redhead.

* * *

"_Just give me the information I'm asking for." Sasori banged his hand into the wall, glaring at the older ninja. Deidara had been told to stay in the back and not interfere._

"_Hmph! Why should I listen to a little kid like yourself? Like you could do anything to me!" He sneered._

"_Well, I **did** tie you up with those chakra strings, didn't I?"_

_Deidara snickered, you didn't mess with Sasori and get away with it._

_The older ninja went silent and tried his best to break free._

"_Now, tell me what I want to know, or I will torture you. I'll poison you, I might just choose a slow working poison to bring you more pain.. or I will control you with chakra strings and torture you by making you do things no sane person would. We will have so much fun. The possibilites are endless." Sasori gave the man a deathglare and turned to Deidara._

"_Why are you laughing?" _

"_Nothing, nothing," Deidara said while wiping away fake tears."You just amuse me, that's all, un."_

_Sasori shrugged and returned his attention to the man. "Now, tell me or I will make you my living puppet, who happens to be frickin' suicidal."_

_It was clear he was loosing his temper and Deidara knew Sasori loosing his calm was one of the warnings._

"_You should do as he saays, un..." He said in a sing-song voice._

_The man looked terrified and stared at the two Akatsuki members._

"_Who... Are you..?"_

_Deidara smiled and stood up and made a small pose. "We are.. The Siblings of Art, un."_

_Sasori rolled his eyes. "Stupid..." He mumbled._

"_Now.. Will you tell me or what?"_

* * *

Deidara sighed with relief. Jeeze, that man was a hard nut to crack. But after a few poison kunais, a tad bit of torture, some exploding clay in the croth-are and so on, he would finally speak.

He opened his eyes and returned to watching Sasori. He was now practicing with his puppets, the chakra strings gleaming in the dull light. He did this every time he repaired them or anything at all. Making sure they worked perfectly.

But then again, who wouldn't want anything that they had created with their own hands, loved and taken care of more than anything to be perfect? Deidara figured that the puppets were the closest thing to a family he had. Except the Akatsuki though.

Sasori probably knew he was feared all over the different countries, being the greatest puppeteer to this day. Showing no mercy and having a heart of stone, it was probably easy. But he had gained one of the finest ranks, even in Deidara's eyes, even if he was looking at some other things on the redhead as well.

The blonde smiled and thought of how lucky he was. He had annoyed Sasori for God knows how long and he was still alive, not even a scratch or anything. With one glare he could be turned to dust it seemed. He continued watching as Sasori made two of his puppets dance, more wild with each step until they were fighting each other.

He then cut the chakra strings, the puppets falling to the floor and went out of the room, leaving Deidara inside.

The blonde was impressed. He sometimes wished for something more when it came to Sasori, but that was like a deathwish. You didn't mess with the puppet Sasori and live to see his reaction.

After all, that was all that he was, a puppet. But even more than so, he was the most perfect of them all.

He was, after all, the Master of Puppets.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm not sure I'm satisfied with this fic, but it wouldn't leave my head so I kinda had to write it down and decided to put it up on Hope you like it.**


End file.
